dtss_tczfandomcom-20200214-history
Deus Ex Mankind Divided in-game object transcripts
This page contains transcripts for objects found in the game, such as monitors, laptops in use by NPCs, or product packagings. The text in these objects are usually very small and blurry due to the limited texture resolution, but might still be readable with the ultra texture quality, although legibility might still be very poor. Computers in use by NPCs FW : TALKING ABOUT EVOLUTION FROM : '''ERIK LUBOMIR '''TO : '''YOU black and white images displayed side-by-side. The image on the left is a screenshot from the first Deus Ex, while the right one appears to be a screenshot from the game. RE : ANALYSIS RESULTS (URGENT) '''FROM : Richard Wierel TO : YOU Here is the data you wanted : Electron configuration: Ar 3d74s2 Atomic mass: 58.933195 u ± 0.000005 u Atomic number: 27 Discovered: 1735 Melting point: 1,495 °C But really, next time, just do the research yourself. Trivia *This appears to be the properties of cobalt. *The electron configuration is written incorrectly, due to the lack of superscript formatting. The correct writing is Ar 3d74s2 Messenger conversation with "Dude" and "Dudette" Dude: '''Food? '''Dudette: j'ai pas recu ma bouffe ou un connard me l'a piquée Dude: oh damn. Volontaire? Dudette: ouais ca sent un mec en mode crevard Dude: tu veux un peu de mon miam? Dude: j'ai pris un wrap machin la Dude: en meme temps, ptet que qoun a volé le mien aussi Dudette: je te le souhaite pas! Approximate translation From here. Dude: '''Food? '''Dudette: '''I didn't get my food or an asshole stole it '''Dude: oh damn. Voluntary? Dudette: I sense a guy in starvation mode Dude: do you want some of my yum? Dude: I took a wrap Dude: at the same time, I think he stole mine too Dudette: I don't want you to! RE : APPOINTMENT FROM : ERIK RENÉ TO : YOU Lorem Ipsum. Proin gravida nibh vel velit auctor aliquet. Aenean sollicitudin, lorem quis bibendum auctor, nisi elit consequat, ipsum, nec sagittis sem nibh id elit. Duis sed odio sit amet nibh vulputate cursus a sit amet mauris. Morbi accumsan ipsum velit. Nam nec tellus a odio tincidunt auctor a ornare odio. Sed non mauris vitae erat consequat auctor eu in elit. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Mauris in erat justo. Nullam ac urna eu felis dapibus condimentum sit amet a augue. Sed non neque elit. Sed ut imperdiet nisi. Proin condimentum fermentum nunc. Etiam pharetra. Trivia *This appears to be a variant of the lorem ipsum text. Activity log table EMP BSOD reboot screen ReBoot SeQueNce_ \\ initiated\ IOI042477 Controller:: Failure. Unknown locale:8223ccPF. NPPFRD disabled <1> NVMport Attach Platform ADAPter comPLETE. \00001aFP\<>. - Wait for ANFAN interface NVDAGraPhics driver reinstallation comPLETE - 1024bpq 12 ConfiG data saved. Guest <003> enabled 12.1447629: R ED: connection protocol 12.4638744: GR EEN: scan in ProGress <0> 12.7662981: BL UE: Parse code REQuested 12.9824465: ALP HA:ac bit002 elementum KEY filter swaP 003 HoloGradinG initiated... WARNING: unknown UPI converter Protocol. GAPPA2 transfer enabled on FuSi0N Port \HueSatBri flaGs restored -128aa exe GradiA1 converters. REQuest 1A2FR488JD-2 submitted\ --Power manaGement restored. SCD ADAPter match comPLETE Rem3mbrChiP Accelerator loaded LELLEL descent 000177624 REGistered boot<2> 23.11562539: ATTI: PonGB0Y Parameters ID confirmed. 23.55663687: ATTI: MulTIC0L0u RED at line 1549 sent 23.83466234: ATTI: Perf PER24FECT at line 2184 sent 24.02625873: ATTI: M1Li0N RU3 at line 1881 sent 24.27449312: ATTI: K1D N@N@ Traha at line 1622 sent 24.53179246: ATTI: M3Chan1C@L HET at line 2752 sent -- Handler 52 EventListenBroadcast enabled PGIT enabled Previous shutdown cause: -128 UNKNOWN \BR13 Code looP data: Attach PORT len 172 dlt 85 boot<13>\ NVDAGPHX11845724 loaded and REGistered Platform REGEN comPLETE batterY CMPNT driver card SYStem Reinitialisation SEQUENCE comPLETE Converting . PeriPHeral ReBoot rbt1004 done Trivia *While most of the lines are simply nonsense, there are some references that could be found. **NVMport is possibly a reference to the NVMe interface. **NVDAGraPhics and NVDAGPHX are obvious references to Nvidia, which is ironic considering this is an AMD-sponsored game. NVDA is also the ticker symbol for Nvidia. **R ED, GR EEN, BL UE, ALP HA is a reference to the RGBA color space. **HueSatBri is a reference to HSB (hue, saturation, brightness) color grading model, more commonly known as HSV (hue, saturation, value). **M3Chan1C@L HET is probably a reference to mechanical augmentations (HET stands for human enhancement technology) TF29/Talos Rucker TALOS RUCKER AUGMENTED RIGHTS COALITION LEAD SPOKESPERSON CURRENT LOCATION: UTULEK COMPLEX The Augmented Rights Coalition or A.R.C. (Pronounced Arc) did not exist as an organization before 2027. The augmentation movement prior to the Aug Incident was mostly limited to a loosely affiliated network of support groups. These smaller grassroots groups were generally concerned with helping recently augmented people (and their non-augmented families/friends) adjust to their new circumstances. They were often professionally-operated through hospitals, rehab centers and LIMB clinics, although many were also peer-counselled. In contrast to H-Plus and the Singularity Church who were already powerful lobbyists and could be defined as 'elitist' pro-aug groups, these support groups were much less politically active (and therefore less 'glamorous' and controversial). Then the Aug Incident happened... In the immediate aftermath of the disaster, many governments enacted emergency legislation to control the chaos. These temporary measures were aimed at augmented citizens and included restrictions on air travel and border-crossing. Organizations like H-Plus and the Singularity Church, realizing how easily this type of thing escalates and becomes permanent, were powerless to stop it. Their platforms had been too firmly based on 'aug superiority' and therefore exclusive of the non-augmented. Their political voice had been silenced. However, at the grassroots level, the small local support groups were growing exponentially and banding together into larger organizations. Their ranks swelled with augmented and sympathetic non-aug participants seeking comfort and offering support in a time of need. The prevalent attitude was that the augmented were victims of the Incident, as much as anyone else... And that the rising tide of anti-aug sentiment and legislation had to be countered. An aug rights group with the support of non-augmented members would have the political clout needed. The Augmented Rights Coalition was 'officially' formed in July 2028. and white picture of Rucker along with the ARC logo next to it Disturbed by the failure of many of these new laws to see augmented citizens as victims of the Aug Incident, grassroots pro-Aug support groups all over the world begin banding together. By July, they will have chosen both a name—the Augmented Rights Coalition—and a spokesperson to lead them: Talos Rucker. 20190919225936_1.jpg 20190919225949_1.jpg